Artemis Fowl: The Code Lyoko Chronicles: Book One
by Sciencefictionsquirrel
Summary: Takes place after Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony and Double take respectively. Artemis gets enlisted by Section Eight to neutralize a device using technology ten years ahead of the fairies. He meets the group and joins them by accident. Full summary inside


Artemis Fowl: Code Lyoko Chronicles: Book One: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer or the people who created Code Lyoko

Summary: This takes place after The Lost Colony and Double Take, respectively. Artemis Fowl gets sent to Kadic as part of a mission with the fairies, who picked up an energy signature similar to that given off by their own technology. His job: neutralize the device emitting the signature and mindwipe anyone involved with it. Arguments with Jeremy over who's smarter, attraction to both Aelita and Yumi, subsequent fights with Ulrich, and intolerance for Odd's sense of humor ensues.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis sat in his room, thinking about the days ahead. It had been three months since he had helped bring Hybras out of Limbo, and he had tied up any loose ends caused by him bringing them three years into the future, including convincing his parents that he hadn't been gone and that he really was supposed to be fifteen. He had just returned from performing the Ritual, which he had discovered he needed to perform regularly to keep his magic, and Holly had contacted him. She had stayed with Section Eight, and she was working closely with Foaly in terms of surveillance and recon. She was also involved with Trouble Kelp. Foaly had just picked up an unusual energy signature, and had experienced a feeling of exceptionally powerful deja-vu before realizing that the energy signature had been almost identical to fairy ion technology, but far more advanced; about ten years ahead of him. Also, Haven had registered the signature as being a ping, and Section Eight had temporarily recruited Artemis. He had been told that he would have to infiltrate a school not far from where the signature originated from, and then he was to neutralize the device that had emitted the signature and mindwipe anyone who seemed to have been involved He was to leave the next day, partially because Foaly had managed to hack a few computers and slip his name in as a new student, and partially because Artemis had been told to ask his parents to let him go there, and they obliged. He was going to be taking an assessment to get in, and Foaly had advised him to get a high score, but not _too_ high, preferably tying with the current smartest kid in school, a person by the name of Jeremy Belpois.

He was considering what to pack. He was definitely taking his ring phone and some other stuff, including a modified C-Cube, a small snubnosed, or SN, Neutrino 3000 capable of firing one hundred shots before needing to be recharged, a mindwipe set, and enough other fairy technology that if other humans found out about it, they would be overwhelmed by the sheer quantity, nevermind the actual level of technology. Perhaps the best invention was a time-dilation field emitter which effectively dilated time in an area for up to eight hours, objectively speaking, of course. Subjectively, those inside the field could experience as little as a nanosecond, or as much as ten months. The exact dilation setting had to be programmed in before each activation. Foaly had also sent him a few customized iriscams, a bio-bomb just in case there was nothing else that Artemis could do, a canister of spy nanobots to plant for surveillance purposes, and a few acorns and soil inside a modified time-stop bubble, which, due to the extremely small size of the time-stopped area, could last for weeks without needing a shot of magic to boost the field. He was also taking the fairy medallion he had been given by Holly along.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Artemis began to pack. He would pick up some of the more important fairy technology at a drop point selected by Foaly: a chute abandoned because Kadic Junior High School's grounds ended just ten feet from the exit. There was, however, a back entrance that had been made by smugglers to drop stuff into the chute to exchange the smuggled goods for the payment that Artemis would be using. In this case, Foaly was going to be there at the chute's terminal waiting to deliver the stuff in the flesh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis had just been dropped off at the airport, and Juliet was there to drive him to the school for the assessment. She had returned to Madam Ko's academy, got her blue diamond tattoo, and had been assigned to Artemis temporarily, until another bodyguard could be found. However, they would first pick up the equipment from Foaly.

About an hour later, they were near the school. 500 feet from the school grounds, there was an old hollow tree. Artemis walked through a section of the tree which was holographic, then wandered down a tunnel with Juliet behind him.

When they reached the terminal, they saw Foaly standing there with a large case. "I thought that you might need some extra stuff besides what we already discussed. I've also included a computer tap, thirty microtransmitters to form a network where each one not only forwards the information, but also sends it to a series of isolated databanks where each transmitter has its own databank that is completely separate from the other twenty-nine. I've also included a few fiber-optic wire taps." he said, then a female centaur emerged from the shadows. "Artemis, this is Caballine, my girlfriend. Caballine, this is Artemis, the only person who understands what I'm talking about most of the time." Foaly said, introducing them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Artemis said, then looked at Foaly and mouthed, "You have a girlfriend?" Foaly smiled slightly before mouthing, "Fiancee, actually." Artemis nearly fainted on the spot, but managed to take the case and say, "I'll see you later, Foaly." before heading back the way he came.

He entered the school and a teacher waved him over before taking him into a separate, empty classroom and handing him an assessment. Artemis promptly set to work, being sure to get the same questions wrong that Jeremy Belpois had gotten wrong. Half an hour later, he was finished. He handed it in, then left. The results would be mailed to the address he had given, which was actually the house of a contact of Butler's and also the place where Artemis would be staying until he got the letter, then he would be moving into a dorm at Kadic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was checking the mail at the house he was staying at, and his eyes came to rest on a letter from Kadic. He quickly opened it, then perused its contents before activating his ring phone and contacting Foaly. "I'm in." he said, then quickly got his stuff ready before telling Juliet, who had also stayed there, and the two of them headed for Kadic, dropping Artemis off. Juliet's services as his bodyguard would no longer be required, as he had used a fake name: Artemis Albert Beckett, a new student who had just moved from Ireland. He went to his dorm room, which was actually empty and just down the hall from Jeremy Belpois' room. Foaly had gotten him in all of Belpois' classes, and he was scheduled to start the next day. He set up some stuff, then stuffed the rest under his bed and fell asleep; he had spent the whole night before awake talking to Holly. Her relationship with Trouble was going okay, and he had proposed, but she had told him she needed some time to think about it, and she had already consulted Foaly,Vinyaya, and he was the only remaining person she trusted enough to consult about it. While it stunned him that she was considering getting married to Trouble, he had realized that, even though he considered her to be almost closer than a friend, he had to let her go, and he had told her to follow her heart. That much had taken an hour, and they spent the rest of the night reminiscing about past adventures.

The next day, Artemis went to his pre-lunch classes and some of his teachers nearly fainted at his knowledge. Jeremy, who Artemis was sitting just a few desks away from, was almost steaming out of his ears.

At lunch, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita walked over to Artemis, then Jeremy said, "Hi. I'm Jeremy Belpois, and this is Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Aelite Stones, and Yumi Ishiyama." Artemis nodded.

"I'm Artemis Beckett." he said, and Odd giggled for a second.

"Artemis? Isn't that a girls' name?" he said, and Artemis said, "It is, but some of us like it."


End file.
